


Sexual Dysfunction

by The_Fallen_Sky



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fallen_Sky/pseuds/The_Fallen_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is having some <i>performance</i> issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Sexual Dysfunction  
Author: The Fallen Sky  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing(s): Clois, Chlark  
Summary: Clark is having some _performance_ issues.  
Warning: Graphic nudity and sexual situations  
A/N: This is a majorly AU story with no real set timeline, though it probably takes place sometime late in the series, but it's so AU it doesn't really matter. I should also point out that this story is my first attempt at a Crack!fic, but I think it turned out more smutty than funny. Either way, I hope you don't take it too seriously, because it wasn't intended to be.

Immense gratitude and love to Dee for the wonderful beta and all the support. You're the best, babes!

Feedback is welcome. Enjoy!

 

"I think I've found a solution to our problem," she announces, her voice filled with pride and enthusiasm.

He looks at her incredulously and replies in a subdued and rather defeated tone, "Lois, I think maybe we should just give up. I mean, we've tried virtually everything, and nothing's worked."

Her mood is unaffected by his pessimism, and she continues in a cheery voice, "I know it's been difficult, but I refuse to quit until we've tried absolutely everything, and I guarantee you that we haven't tried my latest brilliant idea."

Resigning himself to the fact that she won't let it go until she's satisfied all options have been eliminated, he sighs and responds, "Okay. So, what's this brilliant idea of yours? Not more drugs, I hope, because the last batch had me seeing everything in shades of blue."

Shaking her head she says, "It isn't drugs."

Furrowing his brow, he asks, "Then what is it, more whips and chains?"

Again, she shakes her head. "Nope, better," she finishes with a smile.

At his look of utter confusion, she moves to sit next to him on the bed and explains. "Okay, so I was talking to Chloe about our problem..."

"You told Chloe?!?" He shrieks in embarrassed horror.

Rolling her eyes, she says in a 'well duh' tone, "Of course I told Chloe. Who else am I gonna talk to about a problem like this?"

"But..."

She cuts him off before he can start whining and derail her from telling him all about her brilliant plan. "But nothing. You've talked to Chloe about this kind of thing before, right? So, I figured she'd be the perfect person to ask for advice. Turns out, I was right."

At his silence, she continues, "Well, I told her how you can't seem to get an erection when we want to have sex, and she was, of course, sympathetic, and she happened to mention how you always get an erection whenever she's around."

He blushes profusely at that, extremely embarrassed that Chloe noticed that he gets an erection simply by being in her presence, but he remains quiet as she relays the rest of her story. "So, I asked her if she wouldn't mind coming over and being in the room while we have sex."

His cheeks feel like they're on fire, and he's torn between feeling really indignant and embarrassed that Chloe knows about his 'problem' and feeling incredibly turned on that Chloe might be in the room while he and Lois have sex. Curiosity is thick in his voice when he asks, "What did she say?"

Beaming and smiling a megawatt smile, Lois responds with excitement, "She said YES!!!!!!!"

He's oddly excited by the idea of Chloe being in the room while he and Lois have sex, but he doesn't want Lois to know that, so he plays it cool. "So, when is this happening?"

Smiling a knowing and excited smile, Lois jumps up from the bed and rushes to the bedroom door, flinging it open to reveal Chloe standing there. "Right now!!"

As if on cue, Clark feels himself grow incredibly hard as he watches Chloe enter the bedroom, a shy smile on her face, and greet him in a quiet but confident voice, "Hi, Clark."

He notices her eyes flick to his crotch, and his cheeks start to flame, but he manages to smile and return her greeting in a shy voice, "Hi."

Lois, completely uncaring that there's some awkwardness and tension between the two best friends, closes the door and turns to face Clark, telling him in a commanding voice, "Okay, Clark. Now that Chloe's here, I want you to strip off your clothes and show me that huge, hard cock of yours."

As commanded, Clark rises from the bed and proceeds to remove his clothes. As he's about to remove his boxers, he's keenly aware that both cousins are watching him with rapt attention, and he pauses. His voice is uncertain when he speaks, "Um, is Chloe gonna watch, or is she gonna turn around?"

It takes a moment for his question to register with the girls, but Lois responds with a question of her own, "Do you want her to turn around, Clark? It's okay if you do. Truthfully, I hadn't thought about it, but I'm cool with her watching."

He's a little taken aback by Lois' admission, but he's also glad, because he seriously wants Chloe to watch. Although, he's not sure if she wants to watch, so he turns to her, looks her in the eye and says, "I'm okay with you watching, Chloe...if you want to."

He cringes a bit at the hopefulness in his voice at the end, but she doesn't seem to notice. In fact, her face lights up with a brilliant smile, and she nods vigorously as she responds with barely contained enthusiasm, "I'd love to watch."

That settled, Clark maintains eye contact with Chloe and slowly lowers his boxers before standing up straight. A thrill of excitement rushes through him as he realizes that he's standing completely naked, and fully erect, before his best friend. His excitement only grows when he watches her eyes leave his and slowly drift south until they land on his throbbing member.

His cock actually jumps and twitches involuntarily under Chloe's gaze, and it causes her to smile, her eyes practically glowing when they meet his again.

The spell is broken when Lois whistles her approval and says, "DAYUM, Clark! That's one serious piece of man-meat you've got there! I can't wait to get it inside me!"

At her proclamation, he turns his attention toward Lois in time to see her hastily stripping off her shirt and shucking her jeans. His response to seeing his girlfriend in her bra and panties is unexpected and unwelcome by said girlfriend.

Immediately, his rock hard cock deflates and becomes as limp as a wet noodle.

Lois' disappointment is immediate and boisterous. "Son of a bitch!" Disbelief is written all over her face as she stares at his limp cock. "What the fuck happened? One minute, you're hard as steel, and the next, you're limp as Jimmy Olsen in a strip club."

At a loss as to his reaction, Clark's response is a dumbfounded shrug and an apology. "I'm sorry, Lois. I don't know what happened."

Feeling very exposed and embarrassed, Clark covers his crotch and looks at the floor.

He's on the verge of superspeeding back into his clothes and out of the room when Chloe's voice breaks the tension.

"Maybe it would help if I stripped down to my underwear, too?"

His head snaps up, and he looks at her, his face full of surprise.

His jaw drops when he hears Lois respond, "That's not a bad idea. It certainly couldn't hurt, and I'm open to anything at this point. What do you think, Clark?"

He's unable to look away from Chloe, his brain practically melting at the thought of seeing Chloe in her underwear. Somehow, he manages to answer, his voice soft, "It might work, but I don't want Chloe to do anything she doesn't feel comfortable with."

Touched by his concern, Chloe gives him a soft smile and replies, "It's okay. I don't mind."

"Thanks, cuz!" Lois' enthusiasm is evident, but Clark's attention is focused solely on Chloe.

Slowly, and with a sensuality that he didn't know she possessed, Chloe removes her shirt and jeans, maintaining eye contact with him the entire time. All too soon, she's standing before him in nothing more than her matching powder blue bra and panties.

His reaction is immediate as his erection returns.

Chloe's eyes dip below his waist, and he automatically drops his hands, allowing her an unfettered view of his throbbing manhood.

After several long moments, her eyes find his, and they share matching smiles.

Their private moment is shattered by Lois' excited and extremely loud voice, "Hot fuckity damn!! That did it! Nice work, Chloe!"

He watches as Chloe's cheeks turn pink at Lois' outburst, and he finds it so adorably endearing that it causes his cock to twitch.

Apparently, Lois noticed the movement, because she's talking again. "Shit, Clark. You must be as horny as I am."

In truth, he is very horny, but he doesn't think he or anyone else could ever be as horny as Lois.

"Let's get this show on the road!"

Lois's words grab his attention, and he breaks eye contact with Chloe and looks over at Lois. To his surprise, she's removed her bra and panties and is now standing before him with nothing but a lascivious smile on her face.

His eyes roam over her body, taking in her large, overly round, artificial looking breasts and completely shaven nether region, and his response is immediate.

His cock goes limp.

Lois notices, and her mood changes from jubilant to frustrated and pissed in a heartbeat, her voice echoing her mood. "What the fuck?!?"

Clark's embarrassment returns, and he hangs his head and covers his now flaccid member before mumbling, "Sorry, Lois."

She sighs in frustration and tries to comfort and reassure him. "It's okay, Clark. It's not your fault."

He appreciates her attempt to make him feel better, but he can't help but blame himself for his less than enthusiastic response to seeing his girlfriend naked.

At this point, he's not sure he wants to continue, and he makes his feelings known. "Maybe we should just forget it, Lois. It's obviously not gonna happen."

"NO!!!" Her shrill voice is filled with desperation. "I refuse to give up, not when we're so close. Obviously, you're capable of getting an erection. All we have to do is find a way for you to keep it, and then we can have sex."

He knows she's right, but he has a feeling that nothing they try will yield the results she's looking for. "You may be right, Lois, but how are we gonna make that happen?"

Silence descends on the room as they ponder the question.


	2. Chapter 2

Minutes seem to drag into hours, when Lois finally breaks the silence, her voice laced with pride, triumph and joy. "I got it!! Chloe's the answer!!"

Both he and Chloe turn to her, their faces filled with shock and disbelief.

Smiling and undeterred by their reaction, Lois presses on. "Okay, hear me out. Clark, you got hard the moment Chloe walked into the room, right?"

He nods.

"Shortly after that, you went limp, but then Chloe took off her shirt and jeans and you got hard again, right?"

Again, he nods.

"Shortly after _that_ , you went limp again. So, if Chloe gets naked, you should get hard again!"

He has to admit, her logic does make sense, but he can't ask Chloe to get naked just so he can have sex with Lois, can he?

As much as he'd love to see Chloe naked, he can't ask her to do it, not even if it means he'll be able to have sex with Lois. Turning to Chloe, he says with heartfelt sincerity, "I can't and won't ask you to do that, Chloe. You're my best friend, and you've already done more for me and Lois than I could ever repay."

Touched by his words and knowing the truth behind them, she feels a warmth spread through her chest. In an instant, she's made up her mind and responds in a quiet but certain voice, "It's okay, Clark. I want to do this for you...and Lois."

His surprise is evident on his face, and he has to restrain himself from rushing over to her and wrapping her in a huge hug. Still, he needs to be sure. "Are you sure, Chloe?"

She can't help but smile at his caring and concern. "I'm sure."

At that, a huge smile lights up his face, and his voice is soft and filled with wonder, "You're amazing."

Her cheeks turn the cutest shade of pink, and she ducks her head shyly at his compliment.

Their little moment is broken when Lois chimes in, "That's great! Now, not to be insensitive but, get naked, cuz!"

As if commanded, Chloe reaches behind her and unhooks her bra. She hesitates a moment, seeking out and locking gazes with Clark, before slowly sliding first one strap and then the other off her shoulders, the silky material of the cups falling lower, gradually revealing more and more of her creamy flesh, until she finally removes the bra and drops it unceremoniously to the floor.

Clark's eyes remain on hers, but he desperately wants to look down and see her bare breasts. She remains still, her eyes seeming to speak to him, giving him permission to look, and he does.

His gaze drifts downward, lingering a moment on her full, pouty lips before following the contour of her neck, traveling over the smoothness of her upper chest and finally settling on the soft curves of her bare breasts.

They're not as large as Lois', but they have a more natural look and shape, like two beautiful teardrops, and he can see them move with every breath she takes. They're pale, like porcelain and unblemished, save for the tiny mole on the upper portion of her left breast. The nipples are a rosy shade of pink, perfectly placed and currently stiffening under his appreciative gaze.

_"Perfect,"_ he whispers without conscious thought, but she hears his compliment and blushes in response.

Feeling emboldened, she hooks her thumbs in the waist of her panties and slowly slides them down.

He's positively mesmerized by the movement of her breasts, the way they jiggle, as she bends and shimmies, but his attention quickly shifts lower as the powder blue of her panties slowly gives way to yet more creamy white flesh and the beginnings of what turns out to be a very full and decidedly not blonde bush.

After discarding her panties, she stands up and simply remains motionless as if she's posing for his inspection, and he takes full advantage.

The flair of her hips is a gentle curve that beckons to him to traverse it with his fingertips, but his eyes are drawn to the thick, almost wild, thatch of chestnut hair at the apex of her thighs. He'd always suspected she wasn't a natural blonde, but he never dreamed he'd have that suspicion confirmed by visual evidence, but there it is. He briefly wonders why she'd choose to color her hair, blonde of all things, when her natural hair color is so pretty. Regardless of her reasons for coloring her drapes, he's glad she's chosen to keep her carpet. He'd never say it to Lois, but he much prefers a shag carpet to a bare floor.

He's drawn from his musings by one of her hands moving to cover her muff. Apparently, he's been staring too long and has made her uncomfortable.

Reluctantly, he drags his eyes away and slowly draws them up her body, stopping briefly to admire her breasts, before continuing up and finally meeting her eyes.

They lock gazes for a moment, silently communicating, before they exchange matching small smiles.

He watches as her eyes leave his and drop below his waist, her expression becoming sultry by whatever it is she sees.

Curious, he looks down to where her attention is focused and realizes that he's slowly stroking his rock hard length and has been since the moment she first unhooked her bra.

Blushing in embarrassment, he stops stroking himself and looks away. When he looks back at her, she's smiling impishly, and he can't help but smile back.

They're lost in each other, and he doesn't realize that Lois has moved until he feels her hand on his cock, which promptly goes limp, and she cries out in frustration, "Dammit!!!"

Her irritation boils over and results in her rapidly and roughly tugging on his flaccid penis in a vain attempt to get it to respond. Fortunately, he's invulnerable, otherwise he'd be on the floor whimpering in pain. As it is, he's left awkwardly standing there while his girlfriend yanks on his cock like she's trying to start a lawnmower.

To make matters worse, she soon begins talking to his uncooperative member. "What's wrong with you?!? Why won't you work?!? You're supposed to like it when a hot piece of ass is naked and touching you!!"

He's not sure how to react and is paralyzed with inaction, growing ever more uncomfortable as Lois continues to abuse and berate his manhood.

Fortunately, Chloe comes to his rescue, gently placing a hand on Lois' arm and pulling her back while trying to calm her down with her soft voice, "Lois, yanking on it and yelling at it won't make it do what you want."

Realizing Chloe's right, Lois reluctantly let's go of his limp cock and allows herself to be led a few feet away where Chloe begins whispering to her, presumably trying to console her.


	3. Chapter 3

His mind still reeling from the surreal nature of what just happened, he's seriously contemplating getting dressed and getting the hell out of there before things get worse, but that thought, and all others, quickly flees his mind when he catches sight of Chloe's bare back and ass.

She's currently facing away from him, so he's got a perfect view of her from behind, and he's taking full advantage, loving every second of the show.

His attention is drawn to her hair, the way it moves ever so slightly as she talks with Lois. He really wishes it was the same color as her bush and that it was longer, but he likes it nonetheless.

Before long, his eyes begin to travel lower, first admiring the toned muscles of her shoulders, then traveling lower and appreciating the curve of her spine and the slimness of her waist, then going lower still and enjoying the flare of her hips, before finally coming to rest on her firm, perfectly round, milky white ass.

He's positively mesmerized by her luscious ass, the way it sways slightly from side to side as if inviting him to touch it, but he wants to do so much more than touch it. He wants to smack it, then caress it and lick it and bite it. Hell, he wants to fuck it, to slide his rock hard cock into it and pound it until he explodes, emptying himself inside it.

That last thought brings him back to his senses, and he realizes that he's fantasizing about his best friend, about fucking her ass, and he chastises himself.

Regaining some measure of control over his thoughts, he tries not to look at Chloe's ass, but it isn't long before his eyes find it and focus on the birthmark on her right cheek. It's small and kinda shaped like a heart. He thinks it's cute. Then he thinks about kissing it and licking it, and he's about to start a whole new fantasy when he's snapped out of it by Chloe turning around.

Immediately, he averts his eyes and blushes, fearing he's been caught staring. When he's finally able to meet her eyes, he's surprised to see her smiling that coy smile of hers that makes him want to kiss her, and he can't help but smile in return.

Without saying a word, Chloe begins slowly walking toward him, smile still in place and a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

He briefly wonders what she's got planned, but his attention quickly shifts southward as he watches her delicious curves sway from side to side as she walks. The slight jiggle of her breasts and the pendulum-like motion of her hips have him mesmerized, so much so that he's startled when his mind refocuses and he sees her standing directly in front of him, so close that he can literally feel the heat of her naked flesh radiating off of her, so close that her pebbled nipples lightly brush against his stomach with every breath she takes, so close that the tip of his achingly hard cock taps against her stomach with every beat of his heart.

She's looking up at him, her eyes bright and full of wonder. He finds he's unable to look away, completely enraptured by the moment...by her.

His throat is suddenly dry, and he swallows the lump that's formed there before asking in a shaking and quiet voice, "Chlo...?"

Her name dies on his tongue and is replaced by a sharp intake of breath and a muted hiss of pleasure as her hand gently grasps his engorged member.

His eyes are wide, his mouth slightly agape with surprise, but he's unable to speak or move, and only one thought fills his mind, _Chloe is touching my penis._

Having anticipated Clark's reaction and being undeterred by it, Chloe continues looking at him with gentle eyes and speaks in a soft, soothing tone, "Relax, Clark."

As if commanded, he does relax, his stance becoming less rigid.

She smiles up at him, a lazy smile that melts his insides, and then she slowly begins sliding her hand along his length. His knees go weak, and he places a hand on her shoulder to steady himself.

Electricity courses through his body as she continues to stroke him, causing his breaths to become ragged.

Her voice is like honey as she says, "Breathe. Just breathe."

And he does, taking slow, deep breaths, in through his nose and out through his mouth.

That lazy smile is back, and he really wants to kiss it away, but he's too enthralled with the sensations she's causing and just remains still, his hand on her shoulder, breathing in the sweet scent of vanilla and strawberries and something uniquely Chloe as she slowly jacks him off.

He can already feel the telltale tingle of his impending orgasm, but he fights it off, because he wants to feel the softness of her palm, the gentle grip of her slender fingers and the delicious friction she's causing forever and ever.

He's lost in the moment, lost in the pleasure, lost in her, but the moment shatters, and he comes crashing back to reality when he feels a wet warmth envelop the head of his cock, which promptly goes limp.

Chloe's hand releases him, and she takes a step back. Blinking several times, Clark looks down to see Lois on her knees with his lifeless cock in her mouth, sucking on it like she's drinking a milkshake through a straw in an effort to get some sort of response. When nothing happens, she sucks harder but to no avail. After a few minutes, she becomes increasingly agitated and begins cursing, her words muffled by her mouthful of cock, "Puppin su bi!!"

Finally, after a herculean cock-sucking effort, she spits his unresponsive cock from her mouth and stands up, throwing her hands in the air as she exclaims in exasperation, "That's it! I'm done!"

"Lois, you can't just give up." Chloe's voice is filled with concern.

Turning to Chloe, Lois responds with determination, "Oh, I'm not giving up. I'm just done wasting my time." At Chloe's confused expression, Lois continues, "Chloe, I don't care what you have to do, I want Clark having sex by the end of the day."

Lois walks over to her dresser, opens the top drawer, removes a long, large, cylindrical-shaped object, shuts the drawer and turns back to Chloe and says, "I'll be in the other room, watching porn and getting personal with Big Blue. Call me when it's done."

With that, Lois storms out of the bedroom, leaving a bewildered Chloe, and a stunned Clark in her wake.

Chloe turns to Clark, confusion on her face and in her voice, "Big Blue?"

Clark shifts uncomfortably and shrugs before replying, "It's a big, blue..."

A muffled buzzing sound followed by a long, muted moan interrupts him.

Realization dawns, and Chloe finishes his thought, "...vibrating dildo."

Clark blushes, and Chloe chuckles as they listen to the sound of Lois getting personal with Big Blue.

His attention quickly shifts from thoughts of Lois enjoying herself to Chloe and how her breasts move and jiggle as she laughs. In fact, he's so enthralled by the show, he's unaware that Chloe is watching him and that she's stopped laughing.

After several long moments of silence, save for the constant, albeit distant, buzzing and moaning in the background, Clark drags his eyes away from Chloe's chest and up to meet her gaze, which is focused squarely on his. Immediately, his cheeks begin to flame, as he knows he was caught staring, but Chloe doesn't say anything, doesn't react except to look at him with appraising eyes, and that has Clark curious and kinda nervous.


	4. Chapter 4

Without a word, Chloe begins moving toward him, a slow sashay that reminds him of a lioness stalking her prey, but her expression remains neutral, and while he desperately wants to watch her body, he can't tear his eyes from hers.

Before he knows it, she's standing directly in front of him, their naked bodies mere inches from touching, and she's looking up at him, her eyes entreating, her voice soft as she asks, "Do you trust me, Clark?"

He's taken aback by the question, because of course he trusts her, but he answers in a similarly soft voice, "Completely."

Despite knowing his response before he gave it, she smiles a small but genuine smile and begins sinking to her knees before him.

Realizing what she's about to do, he grabs her arms and halts her descent.

She gives him a questioning look, to which he responds, "Chlo, you don't have to..."

She interrupts him before he can finish, "I want to."

His eyes search hers, looking for any sign of doubt or untruthfulness, but he finds none, so he releases her arms, which causes her to smile, and she slowly sinks the rest of the way to her knees maintaining eye contact the entire time.

Watching her kneel before him, completely naked, her eyes filled with caring, wonder, love and a hint of lust, has him harder than he's ever been in his life, his cock aching almost painfully, but he resists the urge to move, to do anything, and lets her take the lead.

After what feels like an eternity, she breaks eye contact and focuses her attention on his throbbing cock. Not knowing what she's going to do but filled with anticipation, he watches as she slowly leans forward until his cock is nestled in the valley between her breasts, and then she gently presses her breasts together, enveloping his sensitive and steely length in a warm cocoon of silky smooth, velvety soft flesh that causes his whole body to shiver, his pulse to race and his knees to tremble.

She pauses and looks up at him, her eyes conveying her desire, silently telling him to move, and he does.

Taking a shaky breath, he slowly pulls back, just a fraction of an inch, and then pushes forward the same fraction of an inch, the feel of her breasts rubbing against his cock sending shocks of electrical pleasure surging throughout his body. He repeats the movement, pulling back just a little further this time before thrusting gently forward. With each thrust, his cock slides a little more until it begins to lightly bump her chin.

He sets a slow, languid rhythm, thrusting as gently as possible so as not to hurt her. Before long, he's leaking pre-come that coats her skin, allows him to slide with more ease and increases the pleasure he feels.

He's lost in sensation and also in her eyes as she watches him, holding his gaze as he fucks her tits.

After several minutes, she tilts her head down, pressing her chin to her chest, but manages to maintain eye contact, looking up at him through her lashes.

On one of his thrusts, the tip of his cock lightly bumps against her lips, and he can feel the heat of her breath which causes his own breath to hitch.

On the next thrust, the tip of his cock presses more firmly against her lips, causing them to part.

On the next thrust, the tip of his cock enters her mouth, the wet warmth nearly causing him to lose it right then and blow his load, but he holds on, not wanting this to be over just yet.

And so it continues, his steely length moving between her breasts and only the tip entering her mouth with each thrust. The minutes feel like hours, and he wishes it were actually days, but all too soon, he feels the telltale tingle that signals he's nearing the end.

He wants to warn her, let her prepare for what's to come, but he can't find his voice, so he tells her with his eyes.

She gets the message.

Thrusting one last time, he stills, the head of his cock between her lips, and comes.

Pleasure washes over and through him, his body shudders, his knees nearly buckle, his cock spasms and spurt after spurt of sticky, viscous fluid shoots from his body into her mouth.

On and on it goes, his orgasm raging like a tsunami wave crossing an endless ocean. His mind, what little function remains, wonders how she can handle the amount of come he's emptying into her mouth, but he soon realizes that she's swallowing it, and that only intensifies his pleasure, nearly causing him to black out.

Finally, after what feels like a blissful eternity, his orgasm subsides, the waves of pleasure receding, and the orgasmic fog that clouded his brain lifts.

His breathing, though still labored, begins to slow along with his pulse.

Now able to focus, he notices that his cock, having shot its load, has yet to soften, and that the head is still in her mouth, and she's gently sucking on it, her tongue flicking at the slit, causing tiny tremors, aftershocks of pleasure to shoot through him.

Reluctantly, and with great effort, he slowly backs his cock out of her mouth but keeps it nestled firmly between her breasts.

Her lips are swollen, her cheeks flushed, her eyes alight with fire yet tempered by an innocence that has the spark of desire within him threatening to reignite.

She's beautiful, the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

His eyes catch sight of something on her chin, a thin line of come that dribbled from her lips. Using his finger, he gently collects the come and presses it against her lips. She parts them, her tongue delicately licking at the sweet nectar before she envelops his finger and sucks it clean.

The embers of desire rekindle, and the inferno of lust he felt mere moments before is back tenfold.


	5. Chapter 5

Without warning or preamble, he grasps her shoulders and lifts her to her feet.

Her expression is one of surprise and curiosity, but she remains silent, her eyes locked on his.

In one fluid motion, he wraps his arms around her, his right hand cupping her perfect bottom while his left hand rests against her back, and lifts her effortlessly until she's face to face with him, her body pulled flush with his, his steely length pinned between them, her breasts pressed against his muscular chest.

They remain that way, naked bodies pressed together, faces mere inches apart, gazes locked, breathing each other's breath, and then he slowly leans forward to kiss her, but she leans back, which causes him to halt his movement and look at her quizzically.

Her voice is soft and breathy, "What about Lois?"

His voice is low and husky, "What about her?"

"She's your girlfriend, Clark."

"Maybe I don't want her to be my girlfriend anymore. Maybe I want _you_ to be my girlfriend."

Her eyes widen at that, but she doesn't move.

Taking that as a good sign, he continues, "Lois and I don't really mesh. I know fate says we're supposed to be together, but she's not my type. If she were, I wouldn't be as limp as a wet noodle around her, especially when she's naked and trying to jerk or suck me off. Artificial breasts and a shaved pussy may be all the rage these days, but I prefer natural breasts, regardless of how big or small they are, and, call me old fashioned but, nothing is sexier than a full, untrimmed bush." He pauses briefly before continuing, "Plus, there's obviously something between you and me, and I don't just mean my cock."

That earns him a tiny smirk and a brief giggle from her, but he presses on, "I've always found you attractive, Chlo, and that's been very evident here today. Just the sight of you, fully clothed or otherwise, gets me hard, and I've never felt anything as amazing as what we just did."

This time, she blushes and smiles her appreciation for his compliment, but remains silent, and he continues, "Right now, feeling your body pressed against mine, it's _so_ amazing, but I want more." He pauses. "I want to kiss you, to taste you, to run my hands over your body, to make love to you."

His eyes bore into hers with an intensity she's never seen or felt before and finishes with, "I want _you_."

Her heart skips a beat, her insides melt, and she has to fight not to kiss his face off. Instead, she says in a breathy yet sultry voice, "Then take me."

And he does, his lips capturing hers as he kisses her for all he's worth, pouring out all of his pent up emotion, all the desire, all the need, all the love he has for her, and she kisses back with equal intensity and feeling, her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him close, her stiff nipples scraping against his chest as she undulates with pleasure, caught up in the moment and the feel of his mouth on hers.

Lips part, and tongues duel as they continue their heated make out session, but it's not enough, for either of them. There's still too much distance between them.

Without breaking their kiss, Clark maneuvers them so Chloe's back is facing the bed. Slowly, and with supreme dexterity and precision, he lowers her to the bed and manages to keep her pressed against him all while kissing her like his life depends on it.

Air soon becomes an issue, for her mostly, both from their non-stop kissing and his weight pressing down on her, so, reluctantly, they stop kissing, and he lifts himself up, resting the bulk of his weight on his elbows, both of them panting from their oral gymnastics.

Looking down on her, her eyes hooded with lust, her lips swollen from his kisses, he's once again struck by her beauty, and his desire for her climbs ever higher. He needs her, wants to feel her, wants to give her pleasure like she's never known.

His need and desire turn into action as he slides down her body, sits back on his haunches and takes in all of her loveliness.

She remains still, lying prone before him as his eyes roam over her body, taking in all of her curves and contours in turn, from her breasts to her belly to her hips before finally settling on the thick thatch of hair between her legs.

He can feel the excitement and anticipation radiating from her, can see it in the slight tension of her muscles and hear it in her increased heart rate as he stares at her most intimate place. He's not entirely sure what he's going to do just yet, but whatever it is, he's certain she'll enjoy it.

He's transfixed by her chestnut muff, mesmerized by the hint of dewy moisture that makes it glisten.

_I did that_ , he thinks. _I made her wet._

The thought fills him with masculine pride, but another thought pops into his head.

_I wonder what she tastes like._

With a tentativeness that belies his desire, he reaches out his right hand, gently skimming over her glistening curls before slowly sliding his fingers through them, luxuriating in the downy soft feel as the individual hairs slip between his fingers.

He continues his gentle exploration, almost like petting a newborn kitten, and she begins to squirm, enjoying his touch but needing so much more.

She parts her legs, giving him better access, and his hand goes lower, lightly skimming over her sex, which causes a sharp intake of breath and a whimper to escape her lips.

Looking up, he sees the lust, the desperate need in her eyes, and she says in a pleading, breathless voice, _"Please."_

Not wanting to make her wait or suffer any longer, he removes his hand and leans down until his face is mere inches from her aching sex, and he stops, inhaling deeply through his nose, the heady scent of her arousal filling his senses and acting like a drug, an aphrodisiac, that makes his pulse quicken and his eyes glow faintly orange.

Unable to fight his urges any longer, he lowers his face and places a soft kiss against her intimate lips, which causes her to shiver. Liking her reaction, he grows bolder, gently running his tongue along her seam, tasting her ambrosia for the first time and instantly becoming addicted to it.

He licks a second time, his tongue lightly parting her lips and dipping ever-so-slightly inside her, which makes her whimper and plead for more.

He gladly obliges.

He begins to lick her in earnest, his tongue parting her slick folds, but it's not enough, so he alternates between long licks and short thrusts, using his tongue like a mini-cock.

Her thighs clamp around his head, and her hands alternate between stroking his hair and tugging on it as the pleasure he's causing begins overwhelming her senses. Whimpers become soft moans and quiet curses mixed with the occasional, _'Yes. Right there. More. God...Clark.'_

It isn't long before she's writhing, desperate for release, so close to the edge but not quite reaching the precipice.

As if by instinct, he ceases his licking and finds her sensitive nub, first kissing it and then sucking it into his mouth, rolling it around, flicking it with his tongue.

Her whole body stiffens, electric shockwaves radiating from her clit, suffusing and overloading her body with pleasure as her orgasm hits her. Her inner muscles contract, a gush of liquid heat flooding her tight channel. Her back arches off the bed, and a strangled scream dies on her lips as her breath is stolen from the shear intensity of her release.

On and on it goes, her body writhing, her muscles twitching and convulsing, her thighs squeezing his head like a vise, her hands clawing at him, pulling his hair, her nails digging into his invulnerable scalp as wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure courses through her body, and just when it seems as though it's going to be too much for her, the pleasure begins to recede, her body collapsing onto the bed, her thighs loosening their hold on his head, her muscles relaxing, her heart gradually beginning to slow, her breathing slowly evening out.

He feels the change in her body, knows that he's accomplished his goal, so he eases off, releasing her clit from his mouth, but he's not ready to leave, so he opts to gently lick her swollen lips, lapping up her delicious cream as she continues to come down from her high.

He continues his delicate ministrations until he feels her lightly stroking his hair. Placing a gentle kiss upon her intimate lips, he lifts his head and looks up to find her looking wonderfully spent, her hair mussed, her eyes glowing, a small, satisfied smile on her lips, a light sheen of sweat coating her flawless skin, and his chest swells with pride.


	6. Chapter 6

She begins eyeing him, like she's a starving dog and he's a prime cut of beef, and it causes the ache in his groin, which he's ignored to this point, to become almost unbearable.

He needs release, and he wants it to be inside her.

Without saying a word, he leans down and places a kiss just above her bush and another just above that. Her hands find their way into his hair, stroking it and caressing his scalp as he continues kissing his way up to her belly button, which he circles with his tongue, tasting and loving the salty-sweetness of her sweat, before kissing it, and then proceeds to kiss a trail up her belly and into the valley between her breasts.

He kisses a path up her right breast, lightly tracing her areola with the tip of his tongue before sucking her stiff nipple into his mouth, gently sucking on it while flicking it with his tongue, which causes her grip on his hair to tighten and a low moan to escape her lips.

Releasing her nipple, he kisses his way back down her breast and up her left breast, again, lightly tracing her areola with the tip of his tongue before sucking her pebbled nipple into his mouth, gently sucking on it while flicking it with his tongue before lightly biting down on it, which results in her arching her back, drawing in a hissing breath, digging her fingernails into his scalp and cursing.

She whimpers in disappointment when he releases her nipple, but sighs when he places a kiss above her heart.

From there, he kisses his way up her neck, along her jaw and against her chin before finally capturing her lips in a soft, loving kiss.

They continue languidly kissing for several minutes, her hands roaming over his back, occasionally dipping down to squeeze his muscular backside.

His cock is painfully hard, leaking pre-come, and in desperate need of attention. He wants so badly to be inside her, but he can't bring himself to stop kissing her, so he settles for gently and cautiously flexing his hips in a blind attempt to find her intimate opening. After several failed attempts and through some divine intervention, he achieves his goal.

The tip of his cock presses lightly against her incredibly slick folds, barely beginning to separate them, which causes her to tense slightly before intensifying her kisses, which he takes as his signal to proceed.

He slowly applies pressure, the head of his cock slipping inside her welcoming warmth, eliciting a low moan from both of them. He continues pressing his length into her body, inch by inch, her body stretching to accommodate his impressive girth, until he's finally fully encased in her tight, wet heat.

He remains motionless, buried to the hilt inside her body, luxuriating in the feel of her warmth surrounding him, wishing he could remain inside her like this forever. All too soon, the need to move, the need for delicious friction becomes too great to resist, so he slowly pulls back, his length sliding slightly out of her body, before pushing forward.

That minute movement sends ripples of pleasure coursing through their bodies, so he repeats it, withdrawing a little more before surging back into her.

He does it again, and again, gradually setting a slow and steady rhythm.

And so it goes, his steely length moving slowly and easily in and out of her slick, welcoming heat, her tight nipples rubbing against his muscular chest with each thrust, their tongues dueling as they kiss with unrestrained passion, their senses consumed with each other, their bodies alive with pleasure, their souls filled with love.

All too soon, he feels the telltale tingle in his balls that signals his release is drawing near. He does his best to fight it, not wanting this to end, but to no avail. Resigning himself to the inevitable, he focuses on the moment, focuses on the feel of her body, focuses on the taste of her lips, focuses on her little moans and whimpers of pleasure and commits it all to memory.

He can feel himself teetering on the edge, on the verge of falling over the cliff, and he thrusts one last time, burying himself completely within her, their pelvises pressed tightly together...

...and he tumbles into ecstasy.

His cock swells and begins to spasm sending voluminous jets of hot, viscous fluid surging from his body into hers. Moments later, he feels her inner muscles start to quiver and contract, rippling along his length, milking him as her own release hits, a rush of liquid heat flooding her tight channel and intensifying their pleasure.

Time stands still, and the world falls away as wave after wave of intense pleasure washes over them, threatening to consume them. The experience is transcendent, a fusion of minds, bodies and souls, neither of them knowing where one ends and the other begins.

Slowly, he begins to regain his senses. He must have blacked out, because he's no longer kissing her and his head is resting on the bed next to hers, his face pressed into her hair, breathing in the sweet scent of vanilla, strawberries and sweat with every labored breath. He can feel her warm breath, ragged and labored like his own, against his neck, can feel her heart thundering like his where their chests are pressed tightly together as she recovers from what has to be, at least for him, the most intense and satisfying orgasm ever.

As he becomes more aware, he realizes that his full weight is lying on top of her, and he begins to push himself up only to be stopped by her arms, wrapped tightly around him, pulling him back down, holding him close. Instead of resisting, he melts into her embrace, enjoying the feel of her sweat-slicked skin against his. He feels her press a tender kiss to the pulse point on his neck, which causes a shiver of pleasure to surge through him. He responds by kissing her temple, which causes her to shiver and press her face tighter against his neck, and he swears he can feel her smile.


	7. Chapter 7

They continue to come down from their high, holding each other, their breathing evening out, their pulses slowing, and he realizes that he's still hard and still inside her. He's definitely surprised about that, but he's also glad, because he loves being inside her, loves the feel of her body surrounding his.

After a while, their position becomes uncomfortable, and he repositions himself, taking the bulk of his weight on his elbows. The shift causes aftershocks of pleasure to shoot through them, his cock twitching and her inner muscles contracting.

Looking down at her, he's struck by her beauty, the green of her eyes so bright and brilliant, her lips so full and red, he can't help himself and leans down, capturing her lips in a tender, heartfelt kiss filled with love.

Breaking the kiss, he gently brushes an errant strand of hair off her forehead and then caresses her cheek, his eyes locked on hers, trying to convey how he feels without words, but he feels the need, the compulsion, to tell her, for her to hear him say the words he wishes he'd said years ago.

His voice is soft and thick with emotion as he says, "I love you, Chlo."

She's silent for a moment, her eyes searching his, looking for the truth behind his words. She finds it, and her voice is equally soft and laced with emotion as she replies, "I love you too, Clark."

He can't help the smile that graces his lips, small at first but becoming positively brilliant when she smiles back at him.

He kisses her then, pouring out all of his passion, all of his love for her.

Just as they're about to get lost in each other again, they hear a faint but constant buzzing sound which grows louder with each passing second. Confused as to the source of the sound, they break their kiss and look at each other quizzically.

Before either of them can speak, a loud and very familiar voice sounds from the doorway, "How's it coming, cuz?"

Peering over Clark's shoulder, Chloe sees a still very naked Lois standing there, her upper body leaning forward at a rather awkward angle, her legs set wide apart, her right hand gripping the door frame for support as her left hand slowly moves Big Blue in and out of her pussy. Chloe's eyes go wide at the sight and at the fact that Lois is seeing them lying on the bed, wrapped in each other's arms, Clark on top of her, firmly and fully inside her, but she doesn't panic, because Lois seems unaffected by the situation.

Clearing her throat and trying to keep a straight face as she answers, Chloe says, "He came...uh-I mean, he's coming...um-er, it's coming along just fine, Lois."

Chloe's cheeks flame at her misstep and at the literal truth of her words, but Lois doesn't seem to notice. Instead, Lois smiles and nods her approval before replying in a cheery voice, "That's great! Just let me know when he's ready for some pussy."

Clark takes that moment to gently thrust into Chloe, reminding her that not only is he ready for some pussy, he's currently inside hers and apparently eager to fuck it...again.

Swallowing the moan that Clark's thrust caused, Chloe responds in an equally cheery but somewhat shaky voice, "Oh, he is...I-I mean, I will."

Satisfied with Chloe's response, Lois turns, still hunched over, and waddles down the hall, all the while fucking herself with Big Blue.

Chloe lets out a relieved sigh and promptly smacks Clark on the shoulder, glaring at him. "Jerk!"

He smiles at her, gently grinding his hips against hers and saying in a sweet voice, "You love me."

As much as she wants to be annoyed and mad at him, she just can't, and her frown soon gives way to a small smile, her voice equally as sweet, " _You_ love _me_."

His smile widens as he leans down to kiss her, a chaste kiss which quickly becomes heated.

Pulling back for some much needed air, he looks down at her and she up at him, their eyes alight with passion.

His voice is low and husky as he says, "I want you."

Her voice is breathy and sultry as she replies, "Then take me."

And he does...

...again...

...and again...

...and again after that...

...and once in the shower...

...and once with Lois watching...

...and a couple more times after that.

 

_fin_


End file.
